Atkinson (surname)
Atkinson is a surname of Anglo-Scots origin with Norman antecedents. It derives from the pet name Atkin, which is a diminutive of Adam. In Scotland the name is more usually rendered as Acheson, while it is more usually found rendered as Atkinson in England, where it is particularly common in the north. In Ireland the name is common only in Ulster and particularly in counties Antrim and Down. Some Atkinsons are descended from Planters, although the name was recorded in Ireland before that period. Acheson is a variation of the name in Scotland and the Border region, having been originally spelled Atzinson (with the 'z' being pronounced as 'y', as in yet). People * Al Atkinson, American football player * Alan Atkinson, Australian Rules footballer * Alfred Atkinson, British soldier * Anthony Barnes Atkinson, British economist * Arthur Atkinson, Fictional character from The Fast Show * Arthur K. Atkinson, American railroad president * Bert Atkinson, Fictional character from EastEnders * Bill Atkinson, Creator of Apple Computer's QuickDraw, MacPaint and HyperCard * Bill Atkinson, Major League Baseball pitcher * Brodie Atkinson, Australian rules footballer * Brooks Atkinson, New York Times theatre critic * Bruce Atkinson, Australian politician * Bruce Atkinson, British poker player * Caroline Atkinson, Australian writer Caroline Calvert * Chloe Atkinson, Fictional character from the British soap opera Emmerdale * Chris Atkinson, Australian rally driver * Colin Atkinson, British cricketer and teacher * Dalian Atkinson, British footballer * Damon Atkinson, Drummer * Daniel Atkinson, American Biochemist, professor * Denis Atkinson, Barbadian cricketer * Eleanor Stackhouse Atkinson, American writer * Eric Atkinson, Barbadian cricketer, brother of Denis * Eugene Atkinson, American politician * Gemma Atkinson, British actress * George Atkinson, one of several people including **George Atkinson (1935-2005), businessman and video rental pioneer from California, United States **George Atkinson (football player) (b. 1947), American football player in the AFL and NFL **George W. Atkinson (1845-1925), Republican Governor of West Virginia, United States **George H. Atkinson (1819-1889), missionary and educator in Oregon, United States * Graham Atkinson, British footballer, brother of Ronald Frederick "Big Ron" Atkinson * Harry Atkinson, New Zealand Premier * Harry Dunstan Atkinson (1857-), the Clerk and Treasurer to the Hutt County Council (eldest son of Premier Harry) - http://nzetc.victoria.ac.nz/tm/scholarly/tei-Cyc01Cycl-t1-body-d4-d16.html * Harry E. Atkinson, American politician * Henry Atkinson (scientist), British mathematician and astronomer * Henry Atkinson, US Army officer of the War of 1812 * Isabel Atkinson (1891-1968), British-Canadian philantrophist and women's rights activist. * James Atkinson, one of several people including ** James Atkinson (software developer), developer of phpBB ** James Atkinson, inventor of the Atkinson internal combustion engine * Janelle Atkinson (b. 1982), Jamaican freestyle swimmer * Jerry Atkinson, American politician *John Atkinson (disambiguation) * Joseph E. Atkinson, Canadian newspaper editor * Juliette Atkinson, American tennis player * June Atkinson, American politician * Kate Atkinson, British writer * Ken Atkinson, Canadian politician * Lawrence Atkinson, British artist * Mark Atkinson, one of several people including ** Mark Atkinson, Australian cricketer ** Mark Atkinson, New Zealand association football player * Michael Atkinson, Australian politician * Paul Atkinson, inventor of theft-proof DVDs * Peter Atkinson, British politician * Richard Atkinson, one of several people including **Richard C. Atkinson (b. 1929), former president of the University of California **Richard J. C. Atkinson (1920-1994), British prehistorian and archaeologist * Rick Atkinson, American writer and editor * Robert Chatham Atkinson, U.S. Administrator * Robert d'Escourt Atkinson, Physicist * Robert Atkinson (architect), Architect * Robert Atkinson (footballer), Footballer * Rowan Atkinson, British comedian * Ronald Frederick "Big Ron" Atkinson, British football manager * Ruth Atkinson, American comics artist * Sallyanne Atkinson, Australian politician * Sam Atkinson, Harvard graduate and billionaire * Ted Atkinson, Canadian jockey * Terry Atkinson, British artist * Ti-Grace Atkinson, American feminist writer * Vanessa Atkinson, Squash player * William Stephen Atkinson, Indian lepidopterist * William Walker Atkinson (Yogi Ramacharaka), American Writer References Category:Surnames of England Category:Surnames of Scotland